Korban Gombal Maut Akashi
by anclyne
Summary: apa yang terjadi jika anggota kiseki no sedai jadi korban uji coba akashi? (AkaKuro)


**Fanfiction**

**Korban Gombal Maut Akashi** by **Asaka Sakurada**

**Anime:: Kuroko No Basuke**

**Rated: K+ ,Indonesia , Friendship & Humor, Akashi S ,[Kiseki no sedai].**

**Disclaimer : Sudah jelas kalo kurobas itu milik Fujimaki Tadoshi-sensei.**

**Genre : Humor **

**Rated : K+**

**Summary : apa yang terjadi jika anggota kiseki no sedai jadi korban uji coba akashi?**

**WARNING : sedikit bumbu BL (boys love),GARING , absurd , bad language, nggak baku, typo bertebaran,no Flame ! **

**Kesamaan alur atau tema adalah sebuah ketidak sengajaan.*membungkuk 90 derajat* XD**

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!**

Sudah beberapa hari ini, ke-Galauan melanda Akashi.

Akashi?

**Akashi Seijuurou?**

Yap! Pemuda bersurai merah, kapten tim basket teikou ,sang pemilik _emperor eye_. Yang ter-tampan,ter-hormat,ter-mutlak,dan ter-sadis(coret). Dia Jatuh cinta dengan **kuroko tetsuya**,pemuda bersurai biru yang berwajah stoik dan pelit ekspresi—menurut Akashi, pemuda biru itu sangat menggemaskan,menarik,juga penurut. Alasan itulah mengapa dia ingin sekali memiliki kuroko sebagai pelayannya—UHUK! Maksudnya pelayan cintanya.

Tapi entah mengapa Akashi kurang percaya diri untuk menyatakan cintanya pada dia harus menggunakan cara yang berbeda dari orang lain pada umumnya saat menyatakan ingin yang SPE-sial untuk pemuda tercintanya.

Akashi pun berniat pergi ke toko buku, mencari-cari tau ada buku yang bisa membantunya,awalnya sih Akashi berniat untuk bertanya saja pada budak-budak(coret) .teman-teman bersurai pelanginya itu. Tapi karna harga diri tinggi dan tidak ingin dianggap minim pengalaman,jadilah Akashi membatalkan niatnya bertanya.

Rak demi rak sudah ia periksa dengan teliti,dan bola mata _heterochrome_ nya berhenti saat dia berdiri didepan kumpulan komik-komik _shoujo_. _'haruskah aku ikuti cara dari komik ini?_'—akashi berfikir sejenak._'tidak, ini terlalu mainstream dan norak'_. Akashi kembali mengeksplorasi bola matanya, kali ini terhenti saat ia melihat sebuah buku berjudul **RAYUAN MAUT SANG RAJA GOMBAL**.

'_Raja Gombal?'_

Entah dia tertarik dengan judulnya atau mungkin—entahlah. Yang jelas Akashi tanpa babibu segera membuka dompetnya yang super-tebel-gila dan membayarnya ketempat kasir.

.

Sesampainya dirumah Akashi langsung membaca buku yang tadi dia beli. Layaknya membaca kitab, Akashi membaca dengan tenang dan hikmat._'ini.. aku harus menguji coba cara ini besok'_—akashi pun tersenyum(coret) menyeringai dengan ngeri bak malaikat(pencabut nyawa).terdengar suara Burung-burung(gagak) beteriak indah,anjing-anjing tetangga melolong,aura negative seakan berkumpul merasakan bencana yang akan datang esok hari.

.

.

Esoknya..

Akashi berniat menguji coba cara dari buku yang dia beli kemarin.

Korban pertama,Midorima shintarou. Yak! Pria bersurai hijau tsundere berkacamata maniak ramalan _oha-Asa_ yang tidak pernah absen satu kalipun membawa _lucky item_ ditangannya—kecuali dimusnahkan paksa oleh kapten ter-Cinta nya. Seperti biasa dia tengah sibuk berlatih shoting, dia berhenti saat menyadari Akashi sedang menatapnya dengan tatapan yang seolah berkata '_berhenti sekarang juga atau ku gunting kau_'. Kontan membuatnya mendadak keringat dingin. '_firasat ku buruk nanodayo' _

"ada perlu apa Akashi?" sambil membetulkan kacamatanya,yang sebenarnya sama sekali tidak turun.

"shintarou, kau tidak merasa sakit?"

"aku baik-baik saja, ada apa denganmu?"

"tidak, aku hanya berfikir. Malaikat sepertimu apakah tidak sakit jatuh dari langit?"

_**KRAKK**_

Kacamata midorima retak seketika, tubuhnya pucat membatu. Mental baja yang selama ini dia bangun seakan runtuh,berharap dia amnesia agar bisa melupakan apa yang terjadi barusan. Ramalan _oha-Asa_ yang selalu dia dengar memang tak pernah meleset—_zodiak cancer_ akan tertimpa sial jika betemu dengan _zodiak sagitarius_.

Melihat reaksi midorima yang terbilang mengenaskan,Akashi hanya meyimpulkan bahwa dia berhasil.

"karna aku selalu menang, maka aku selalu benar. Rayuan pertama √!"

.

Korban kedua,Aomine bersurai biru dongker berkulit tan itu sedang asik membaca majalah _gravure_ mai-_chan_ kesayangannya. Entah mengapa pria yang dulu nya _moe, cute, kawai_ yang pipi nya pengen banget author !(lupakan)—sekarang berubah menjadi pria _sexy_ nan _cabul_(coret), bahkan tingkat kemesumannya sudah tercium seantero teiko—super akut,masuk tahap stadium 4 yang mustahil disembuhkan. Yaa mungkin..

Dan lihatlah bahkan dia tidak sadar bahwa Akashi telah duduk disampingnya.

"Daiki, ku hitung sampai tiga jika tidak menengok ke arahku maka.."

_Cekriss Cekriss_

Bulu kuduk aomine mendadak berdiri saat mendengar suara gunting mengalun indah TEPAT didepan telinganya.

"GWAAHH…! A, akashi?! Sejak kapan kau..?"

"kenapa kau melihatku seakan melihat setan daiki?"

'_KAU BAHKAN 1000X LEBIH SERAM DARI SETAN!_'

"aah.._iie, nandemonai_." Sambil menggeser bokongnya menjauh dari Akashi

"kenapa kau menjauh heh? Duduk mendekat atau.."

_Cekriss cekriss_

"ba, baiklah.."

Dengan ngeri aomine pasrah duduk disamping Akashi, jantungnya kini berdegup kencang—seperti adegan dalam komik-komik _shoujo .'duduk berdua denganmu membuatku doki-doki'_.sayangnya bukan _doki-doki_ semacam itu yang dialami aomine sekarang, tp semacam jantungnya yang seakan ingin menghajar muka aomine.

"kau tau daiki?"

"a, aku tidak tau" aomine menelan ludah.

"Langit malam ini tidak terlihat indah."

"hah?"Aomine bengong menatap langit.

Langit cerah, matahari melotot dengan indah.

Apakah mata belang—ehem! Maksudnya _emperor eye_ nya Akashi sudah _expired_ hah? Sampai-sampai tidak bisa membedakan siang dan malam?

"kau harus bertanya 'kenapa' daiki."

"a,ah iya baiklah. Kenapa?"

"karena kedua bintangnya berada dimatamu daiki"

1 detik

2 detik

Aomine shock. Kulit hitamnya mendadak putih, _IQ _pas-pasannya sulit mencerna apa yang barusan terjadi—akashi baru saja menggombalinya?dunia pasti pasti sedang mimpi buruk, bahkan ini lebih buruk dari mimpinya kemarin malam yang menggrepe paha mulus nan berotot kise! Ingin rasanya dia bangun dan mencongkel kedua matanya.

Sekali lagi Akashi meyel-yel kan selogan mutlak nya~

"karna aku selalu menang, maka aku selalu benar. Rayuan kedua √!"

.

Korban ketiga, Kise Ryouta. Pemuda tampan +cantik bersurai kuning itu terlihat sedang minum dari botol air mineralnya setelah capek berlatih,-dan siapa itu? Pemuda hijau? Midorima sedang duduk disampingnya. Suatu kejadian langka yang patut dicatat _world record_—mungkin kah ini efek gombal maut Akashi?(bisa jadi)

Midorima bergidik begitu melihat Akashi berjalan kearah trauma dan tidak ingin kacamatanya retak lagi, dia pun dengan pelan tapi pasti membawa kakinya pergi dari sana.

"are? Midorima_cchi_ ada apa?"

"malaikat pencabut nyawa akan datang. Sampai nanti _nanodayo_"

"hee? Ma, malaikat pencabut nyawa?

Dan begitulah. Midorima berhasil kabur dengan meninggalkan kise yang bingung—tanpa tau bencana(coret).marabahaya?(mungkin) yang akan menghampirinya, kise menyapa Akashi yang berjalan ke arahnya.

"Akashi_cchi~~~_ kau belum pulang? Sedang apa disini?-ssu"

"Ryouta,"

"ya? Akashi_cchi_?"

_Cekriss cekriss_

Akashi menodongkan gunting cantiknya ke DEPAN MUKA kise.

"a, a, a, ak, Akashi.._cchi_? gu, gunting ini.." keringat dingin mulai membanjiri pelipis kise.

"hn? Kau tau kenapa aku selalu membawa gunting ini?"

"u, untuk menakuti kami-_ssu_..?"

Kise sukses mendapat _deathglare_ super dari Akashi.

"hiii..aku tidak tau-_ssu_" . _GLEK_ kise menelan ludah

"karna..gunting ini cantik, sepertimu ryouta."

1 detik

2 detik

3 detik

.

.

Masih tak ada tanda-tanda kise menjawab. Apa _Loading_ otak kise lebih lelet dari aomine?

.

"hah?"

_Loading Complete_

'_kamisama.. apa aku sedang bermimpi-ssu? Tadi itu apa? Apa salahku-ssu? Aku anak baik-baik kan? Kenapa kau selalu memberiku mimpi buruk-ssu.. bahkan ini lebih buruk dari saat kemarin malam aominecchi menggrepe PAHA ku-ssu..'(JADI ITU BUKAN SEKEDAR MIMPI?) aku sudah tidak perawan lagi-ssu_…'

Kise terus berjibaku dengan pikirannya, hingga sampai bagian tak sadar Akashi telah pergi sedari tadi.

"ki-chan,kenapa masih disini?"

".."

"hei,ki-_chan_? Kau dengar aku? Kau kenapa?"

".."

"Ki-_chan_..?"

"momo_cchi_,"

"ya?"

"boleh aku pinjam _dress_ milikmu?"

"hah? Untuk apa…?_masaka_? jangan-jangan kau-."

"aku pasti cantik memakainya-_ssu_, ya kan?."

"ha? Kau ini kenap—"

"akashi_cchi_ baru saja mencabut hormon _testosteron _ku-_ssu"_

"haaaaaaah?"

Dan sekali lagi~

"karna aku selalu menang , maka aku selalu benar. Rayuan ketiga √!"

.

Korban ke empat, Murasakibara Atsushi. Sang bayi besar ,pria bersurai janda yang tinggi badannya diluar batas orang normal alias nggak lazim sekaligus bikin author mupeng setengah mati karna dia kelebihan tulang sedangkan author disini minim tulang.(lupakan)—tak usah dijelaskan dan tak perlu diperjelas dengan apa yang sedang dia lakukan—tak lain dan tak bukan, dia sedang mengunyah snack seperti biasa tanpa absen.

Akashi segera menghampiri budak(coret), teman satu timnya itu.

"Atsushi.."

"oh.. halo aka-_chin_, ada apa?" tanpa berhenti mengunyah.

"apa kau tau hasil 1+1 ,atsushi?"

"ha..? jawabannya sudah jelas 2 kan aka-_chin_."

"kau salah, atsushi"

"benarkah?"

"jawabannya adalah 1"

Raut wajah murasakibara seakan berkata _'idih lu bego ya?'_ . tapi tidak berani dia ucapkan ,karna tidak mau mengambil resiko 'berkencan' dengan gunting Akashi nanti—membayangkannya saja sudah membuatnya merinding disko.

"kenapa kau diam ?"

"um, tidak. Memang kenapa?"

"karna cintaku dan kau akan melebur jadi satu."

"…"

Murasakibara mendadak berhenti mengunyah, snack ditangannya jatuh melihat permen gulali berjalan- Wajahnya merona nista, bahkan lebih nista dari makhluk-makhluk di _anime danshi koukousei no nichijou._

".."

"aku tidak menyangka aka-_chin_ menyukaiku." Masih senyum-senyum nista

"haahh…."

Akashi menghela napas panjang—melangkahkan kakinya pergi meninggalkan murasakibara yang jiwanya masih menari-nari hula dipulau penuh snack.

_Tep._

"ah, aku lupa. Besok latihanmu ku tambah 5x lipat, dan tidak ku izinkan kau membawa snack-snack itu atau ..

_Ckriss Ckriss _

Ku BAKAR mereka ." titah Akashi dengan penuh penekanan disetiap kata nya ,tak lupa dengan senyum—lebih tepatnya seringai setannya.

Mendengar titah sang kapten, wajah murasakibara drastis berubah shock."_u , uso_…. Tidak mungkin snack-snack ku mau dibakar hidup-hidup kan.." dan murasakibara sukses kejang-kejang dengan mulut berbusa dilantai.

Dan sekali lagi..(lagi?) Akashi meyel-yelkan selogan nya~

"karna aku selalu menang, maka aku selalu benar. Rayuan keempat √"

.

Uji coba selesai, Akashi tidak peduli dengan nasib budak-budaknya yang terpenting sekarang dia siap untuk mengungkapkan perasaannya dengan gombalannya pada pemuda biru bermuka triplek itu.

"sekarang tinggal, mencari tetsuya."

Dilain tempat.

"tch! Sial aku hari ini." Decih pria berkulit tan itu

"_urusai nodayo_. Ada apa denganmu?" sambil membetulkan kacamatanya

"sulit dipercaya, hari ini Akashi saja aku mencongkel mataku"

"ka,kau juga?"

"'juga'? APA?! JADI KAU JUGA?"

"itulah mengapa kacamataku retak tadi,_nodayo_."

"GWAHAHAHAHHA" aomine terpingkal dengan sangat sangat tidak etis.

"_urusai nodayo_! Bagaimana dengan yang lain?"

"heh? Maksudmu kise,tetsu dan murasakibara? Aku dengar dari satsuki kalau kise tadi bilang ingin meminjam _dress_ murasakibara dibawa ke ruang UKS"

"_dress_ dan uks? Kesimpulannya berarti mereka juga sama _nodayo_."

"_masaka_? Bagaimana dengan tetsu?"

"entahlah,mungkin dia belum dapat giliran."

Aomine dan midorima berpandangan sejenak_.(cieeeee)_ *Dilemparluckyitem

"kau berpikir apa yang sedang kupikirkan?"

"_mochiron_ , karna _IQ_ ku lebih tinggi darimu _nodayo_."

"sialan, jangan bawa-bawa IQ!" aomine sewot.

Mereka berdua pun bergegas mencari kuroko,ingin melihat pertunjukan pemuda bersurai pelangi itu penasaran respon apakah yang akan ditunjukan kuroko saat Akashi triplek kah?

.

.

Kembali ke tempat Akashi.

Sudah mencari ketempat-tempat yang kemungkinan dihinggapi pria biru itu namun Akashi tidak juga pun memutuskan bertanya pada 2 siswi yang sedang bergosip didepan kelas kuroko.

"_tsumanai_, kalian berdua."

"eh? Maksudmu kami?"

"hn, apa kalian melihat kuroko tetsuya?"

"kuroko? Yang suka nggak keliatan itu ya?"

'_lancang sekali rakyat jelata seperti kalian bicara seperti itu'_

"ah..ya, apa kalian melihatnya?" Tanya Akashi tak lupa senyum _psycho_ munafiknya-tapi sukses membuat kedua siswi itu berblushing ria

"_gomen_, kami tidak melihatnya."

"oh,_souka_." Akashi melepas senyuman dibibirnya menjadi seringai setan."ku peringatkan pada kalian .Tak untung. Jangan coba-coba muncul dihadapanku lagi kalau tak ingin gunting ini.._CKRISS CKRISS_ memangkas jari-jari BAU kalian."*_oyy Akashi kejem bener dirimu honey_~*

Akashi pun pergi meninggalkan kedua siswi yang tadinya terpesona oleh senyum munafik tapi bikin diabetes itu menjadi terkulai ketakutan dilantai karna baru saja terkena hujatan mental olehnya.

"kemana kau sebenarnya tetsuya.."

Dan yang disebut-sebut pun panjang umur, Akashi melihat pemuda tercintanya sedang duduk dibawah pohon sambil menyeruput _vanilla shake_ ditangannya. Dilain arah, aomine dan midorima melihat Akashi yang sedang berjalan menghampiri kuroko.

"itu mereka, kau jangan berisik!"

"kau yang berisik, _nodayo._"

.

"tetsuya.."

Mendengar suara nyaring yang amat sangat tidak asing ditelinga itu, kuroko menghentikan menyeruput _vanilla shake_ nya.

"_doumo_, Akashi-_kun_."

"apa aku mengganggumu?"

"tidak." _(mana mungkin dia bilang 'kau mengganggu' itu sama saja ingin gunting Akashi melayang)_

"boleh aku duduk disampingmu?"

"tentu, Akashi-_kun_."

'_akashi sialan kenapa dia begitu sopan dengan tetsu. Beda sekali denganku tadi'_ .inner aomine sewot

"tetsuya.."

"ya, Akashi-_kun_?"

'_INI DIA , INI DIA…GOMBALAN MACAM APA YANG AKAN DIKELUARKAN AKASHI'_ .inner duo biru ijo menggebu-gebu.

"bapak kamu tukan kebun ya?"

1 detik, kacamata midorima jatoh dengan sukses.

2 detik, _KRAK_! Aomine menginjak kacamata midorima.

3 detik ,_vanilla shake_ kuroko tumpah.

4 detik,kuroko berdiri.

5 detik,duo biru ijo masih bengong ditempat.

6 detik,

"Akashi-_kun_! Kau jahat sekali mengatakan ayahku tukang kebun. Aku benci Akashi-_kun_!"

7 detik,kuroko pergi.

8 detik,angin berhembus.

9 detik,Akashi shock—bola mata indahnya seakan ingin menggelinding ditanah.

10 detik, acara nembak kuroko **GAGAL TOTAL**.

11 detik, _PFFTT!_ Duo biru ijo menahan tawa.

12 detik, "shintaro ,daiki. keluar dari persembunyian kalian."

13 detik, awan gelap datang—petir menggelegar—segala macam aura negative berkumpul—serigala melolong

14 detik,aomine dan midorima gemetar.

15 detik,Akashi mengeluarkan gunting—kali ini bukan gunting biasa pemirsah tapi gunting pangkas rumput!

16 detik," kalian berani mentertawaiku heh?"

17 detik, aomine pipis dicelana.

18 detik,midorima menyadari kacamatanya pecah

19 detik, _CEKRISS CEKRISS_..

20 detik, suara jeritan mengenaskan mulai terdengar.

"GYAAAAAAA! GOMENNASAIIIIIII!"

_Owari._

**A/N :**

Gimana? Gimana? Garing kan? Gaje kan? Wkwkw ya sudah lah toh sudah terlanjur dibuat.

Matta ne~~(TuT)/~


End file.
